Babies and Villains
by Vampiratelady
Summary: A very cute short story about Vegeta and his daughter, Bulla.
1. Chapter 1

**Babies and Villains**

Bulla or otherwise known as Bra crawled on the floor and nimbly dodged the obstacles that got into her way. The last time she tried sneaking out of her crib, mama got mad because she broke something precious. Her momma and big brother often called her precious and she rather liked the sound of it. And papa sometimes called her that when no one's looking or listening. But momma used another word when she broke it… what's the word mama used?...it's ex… ex.. Bulla wrinkled her nose and tried to form the words in her mind.

_Expensive._

Yes. That's the word. Though she didn't know what that word meant, but she decided that she didn't like it. At all. Especially when it made her momma mad. Momma wouldn't have been mad at her if that thing with the sparkly buttons and beeping sound wasn't 'expensive' in the first place. But anyway, she won't break anything 'expensive' anymore. And so, she waited patiently for her nanny to open the door while she hid carefully behind a big pot of plant. After the nanny passed by and walked towards the connecting room to her crib, Bulla hurriedly crawled outside and headed to the last door in the hallway, hoping that it's open. It's her favorite place because papa always took her there to watch the birds fly.

"Oh, my goodness! Bulla!" Came a shriek from the room nearby. Bulla frantically looked around for a place to hide; she doesn't want her nanny to take her back to her room to sleep. After a moment's hesitation she crawled to the nearest room. The sliding door opened automatically before it slid shut behind her.

Grinning and feeling rather triumphant that she managed to escape once again, the little toddler looked up and remained rooted on the spot as she gazed back at the dark and obsidian eyes of none other than her papa Vegeta. Well, so much for hiding, bulla. Now papa would take her back to her room because he doesn't want his children to interrupt him in the middle of his training. But she wanted to look at the birds outside.

Bulla's lower lip started quivering as a sign of distress. Vegeta noticed it too and knelt down on one knee, too aware that his daughter could wake the dead when she cried. "What are you doing here, little girl?"

Bulla's lips stopped their quivering, and now seemed to be pacified at the soothing tone of her father's voice.

"Did you sneak out again?" He continued softly.

"Da da," She said with a bashful grin and he took it as a 'yes'. She's only thirteen month's old and barely knew words beyond 'momma', 'twunks', and 'da da'. But the way she looked confirmed it all. Rather mischievous and too intelligent for her age, Bulla resembled her mother too much for Vegeta's peace of mind. She even started dismantling the remote control of the television a few weeks ago. If Bulma hadn't caught her, who knows what the little brat would've done.

"Why did you sneak out this time?" He scooped her in his arms. It was easier to spend time with children now than the time when Bulma gave birth to Trunks. Vegeta nearly jumped on the spot when that infernal woman dumped the crying infant in his arms. But now as he held Bulla, Vegeta noticed how much he changed.

"Da da," Bulla's silky green hair wisped against his cheek before she waved her hands in excitement and enveloped him in a tight hug. The lass probably thought that they were playing a silly game. She always regarded everything as a game of sort even when he punched someone in the face or blew a building into pieces. Vegeta felt an insistent pressure in his chest as he looked at his daughter and let the pressure go, knowing that no one's watching the prince of Saiyan as he leaned down and kissed his daughter's brow.

THE END.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is just a spur of the moment. I had this insistent urge to write a story about babies and villains and Vegeta seems to be the perfect guy and Bulla's just too adorable. Anyway, any review would be greatly appreciated. I hope I could write another story for these two.


	2. Chapter 2

Lie or Die

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Being a Saiyan princess certainly had its disadvantages…

Bulla stared at the crying boy as though she'd been caught stealing one of her momma's devices. Well, for the first time she didn't. However, it was also the first time Bulma used her 'baby tricks' on a person, and a small boy at that. However, she refused to feel guilty, because after all, didn't papa and uncle Goku use theirs when they fight bad people? It's only right that she used her skills for the same reason.

She used it too much, though. But it made the boy stop his stealing, and maybe he learned a lesson as well. You don't bully a Saiyan princess and get away with it.

Feeling better now with her reasoning, Bulla made a gurgling sound of satisfaction when a booming voice thundered past her in a figure of a middle aged woman. "Oh, Franc! What happened? Why are you crying?" The woman gasped upon seeing the swollen side of his cheek. "Who did this to you?" She exclaimed in a seething fury. The boy pointed one shaking hand in her direction.

Bulla would have rolled her eyes— pathetic weakling— when another voice called out. This time more familiar. "Bra!"

Bulma stormed past the crowd, her eyes scanning for her small child. Bulla nearly panicked then and there when her mother's stern face came into view, her father walking leisurely a few steps behind. He looked like a lion prowling in a Hyenas' den—his stance arrogant and relaxed but also stern and quite intimidating.

Her worried face instantly brightened, an idea popping to her mind. Her father would champion her. Momma's always lecturing her even though she didn't do anything wrong.. not entirely that, is. But her father loved her. In that instant, she felt compelled to half-craw and half-run toward her father to seek protection.

Bulma shook her head at her daughter who was already dashing past her. "Oh no, young princess. You're in serious trouble. How many times do I have to tell you not to get out of your stroller?

Bulla looked at her mother, her face a clear mask of innocence and mischief.

"Excuse me?" Behind them, the woman clutched her son against her skirt, her eyes shining with outrage. She pointed to Bulla. "Are you the mother of that child?" She spat the last word angrily it sparked a nerve in Bulma's temple. She turned to the woman with chin raised up high— all lofty and queen-like in her expensive designer dress and high heels. "Yes, I am, and what business do you have with my daughter?"

The other woman's eyes faltered for moment before she collected herself. "That daughter of yours did this to my son!" She showed the swollen side of her son's face. The boy's cheek was swollen and his nose red and eyes brimming with tears. But he looked at Bulla so viciously that Bulma instinctively reacted— all maternal furry and protectiveness surfacing inside her.

"Are you saying that my daughter— my one year old daughter did that to your son?" Bulma said coolly, even though deep inside she was well aware that her daughter could've done something like that despite being barely able to walk. She has a Saiyan blood after all. And a volatile temperament and impulsiveness from both mother and father.

"Franc, tell us what happened." Indignant, the boy's mother tugged on her son's arm. "What did that brat do to you?"

Encouraged by his mother's anger on his behalf, the boy bared his teeth, "She kicked me! I didn't do anything!"

Bewildered at the turn of events, Bulla's eyebrows creased as her annoyance escalated to a dizzying pitch and snapped at the word 'brat'. She didn't like that word, and the boy was shouting, looking so accusingly that she made a defensive growling sound at the back of her throat.

Bulma looked down, startled at the sound that she heard from her daughter. She never heard Bulla utter such a threatening sound. She bites and wails like a banshee but never did the small child show such a violent reaction. It seemed she was out to shed some blood. If not for the situation at hand, she would have been amused; the girl was a spitting image of her father at that moment. Bulma was quite certain that Bulla would leap at the boy and god knows what would happen then.

And as if realizing the same thought, Vegeta scooped his daughter in his arms. The infant clutched at her father's shoulders but didn't break eye contact with the boy.

"Well," Vegeta started with a bored expression as though the weather's a better topic than two squabbling children. "Did you kick the boy?"

Bulla bared her own set of little fangs. She did.

Vegeta continued, not even the least surprised. "Why did you kick the boy?"

She pointed down at her knees. Her pink plaited skirt was now raised and crumpled around her small legs with his arms balancing her. Then, Vegeta saw the gash and scratches on her skin. His eyes narrowed. Bulma nearly leapt in front of the boy to protect him.

"Did that boy do this to you?"

Bulla nodded her head.

The boy's mother sputtered in outrage. "What? My son would never—

Vegeta's eyes snapped to the woman's direction with an eerie calmness. "Are you saying that my daughter is lying?" He stated in a low and lethal tone of voice, the one he often used in the battlefield.

"Why— this is—" The mother stammered, her eyes flashing with fear upon seeing the look in his eyes. As if on cue, she grabbed her son's arm and practically dragged him away. "Let's go Franc! It's worthless to talk with these people."

"Vegeta." Bulma implored nervously. "You can't kill them."

He gave a loud snort. "I have better things to do. I don't waste my time on those pathetic humans."

"Yeah," She said, sarcasm lacing her tone, "you just waste my goddamn money after I repaired all the damage you've caused."

The man snorted. Again. Bulma crossed her arms to keep herself from punching him in the face. As if that would work, the man's built like a rock, harder even. The only soft place the dratted man possessed was..

Bulma cleared her throat as she tried to stop the direction of her thoughts. Nevertheless, her gaze darted unerringly toward his backside. Yep, that part of him was certainly firm but soft enough her nails nearly left a scratch.

"Stop that staring, woman or I'll do something really deprave."

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin, her face flushing before she averted her gaze. "I'm not."

He ignored her and looked at his daughter instead, but not before she saw a small smile on his lips. "You're mother's an awful liar."

Bulma didn't know what surprised her the most, Vegeta's teasing or the brat nodding her head, and rather vigorously at that.

Traitor.

_The End.._


End file.
